Methane Skies
by snapcracklepop10
Summary: GERARD WAY LOVES YOU! Now with your attention this is a story I want to do focused mainly around the Kid from Danger Days, my first fanfic so please give it a try and see if you like it! Also assuming that all the killjoys are alive. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**K so this is my first fanfiction like ever so no hate (but constructive critcisissmsimismismsimsm is allowed *You may be wondering this and so just to confirm I am a fully functional human being...I think.**

 **If this sucks feel free to tell me**

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh**

 **I don't own any of the whole Danger Days/Killjoy thing. (Do I look like sexy motherfucker Gerard Way)**

 **I'm just going to crawl back into my hole of self pity and fandom.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Never done a line break before...Here we go**

The weight of a hundred and fourteen dead killjoys hung over her head like a dying Drac.

She didn't know what to think when the silence had fallen over the diner, and Jet advanced straight to her, not once breaking eyecontact.

What was it that they were talking about? A dead Drac?

Peering over at the dingy newspaper box, hidden in the shadows of the jazz clubs, she could barely make out the headline.

"ESTIMATED 67 ASSASSINATED IN SUBURBAN SHOOTOUT"

A shootout.

Based on the photo of a smiling Drac, it was safe to assume that the 67 were Killjoys.

Killjoys.

It's a beautiful new day

Runnin' down the avenue

See how the sun shines brightly

In the city on the streets

Where once was pity,

Mr. Blue Sky is living here today.

Ha.

Since when did they play Electric Light Orchestra.

Sometimes people don't realize how much they need hope.

Its pitiful really.

As she began to hear the choir singing, she took it as her own sign to escape the happiness.

The faith.

The ignorance.

How incredible it was that you could forget all your problems and run away.

She imagined where he would be right now.

Poison always came looking whenever she ran off to the city. It was past curfew and well, it made sense that the Dracs would be doing their rounds around this time. She estimated in her head...He would be around here in a solid ten minutes.

She was never the one with the best of ideas. She could`ve just gone into the club, waited out till Poison came round looking for her, but she was rather stubborn, and ever so slightly clever... never a good mix.

Only problem is she was never really an active participant in the Battery City`s education system.

She was one rebellious goose.

Truth is, she knew the wise thing to do was to wait, but where was the fun in that?

She slunk back into the cliché dark alleyway, and ascended the conveniently placed stairs (really just old pieces of scraps nailed into the brick) that led up to the second floor of the building. She couldn't help but admire the moon.

She remembered when Dr. D used to tell her stories about it.

The moon, which was now close to being swallowed up by the sun, wasn't just a white glimmering spot in the sky.

It was bigger.

And whiter.

By now Dr.D was in his own world describing to the toddler what it was like 15 years ago. He said it was so close that people could shoot up into the sky, and walk on it.

And they wouldn't get burned.

By now she had made it up to the second floor window, which was ever so slightly opened.

She saw a man, a woman and a Drac talking.

She couldn't hear a thing.

The woman had shoulder length hair, and she looked...

familiar.

The man was reaching behind his back, and before the Girl could react, the Drac was bleeding, lifeless on the ground.

The woman laughed.

Then the woman sighted a certain killjoy standing frozen on the other side of a certain window.

 **I hope you read that in a dark, brooding voice**

 **If you didn't I COMMAND YOU TO REREAD EVERYTHING OR PERISH BY THE WRATH OF STORMAGEDDON DARK LORD OF ALL**

 **wow if you actually read this then you are awesome and take my virtual high five**

 **-virtual high five line break-**

 **And yes I will update this,**

 **even if like one person reads this**

 **I BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF ... BELIEVING!**


	2. Benefits

**Yah yah I know its been a long time and I know this is really short but I plan on updating at least twice a week now so that should make up for it.**

 **Also I wanted to say that if you have never authored (Idk if that's a word) a story, then you have no idea how much reviews mean. Getting reviews are like having a goat sit in your lap while being blessed by Sauron.**

 **...**

 **Just read the chapter dramatically**

 **Jet Star POV**

He had heard the stories. They used to say that it was as if the girl had never existed until the day he had found her, alone in a ghost-quiet gas station. Now as he searched for her through the darkened night, he couldn't help but feel pity for himself, as stupid as it seemed.

He had a future. A life ahead of him, and instead he was kidnapped on the night of his birthday, taken from the refuge of his own home, and raised to live as a Killjoy, the rebels that he had otherwise been brought up to hate.

He could almost remember his father presenting him proudly to none other than Korse, but from an earlier time. Then Korse was no more than an average Scarecrow back then, and Jet had failed to mention the encounter with the rest of the Killjoys.

That wasn't the only information he withheld.

Jet was brought up in a family of Dracs and BLi officals, a detail he had assumed had been overlooked when he had been targeted as a potential Killjoy. And though he was a Killjoy from the heart, he couldn't help but wonder, where he would be had he not been taken on that cold winter's night out in Battery City.

And that's why the damn girl was so important.

Even Poison didn't know what or why Jet had been in the gas station all those years ago and unfortunately, he wasn't exactly on Killjoy duties. And of course, the one day he had been able to leave the Killjoys on his own, he had to stumble upon a child who unfortunately had the capability to talk and see.

And that made her a threat.

But as Jet was staring into her eyes, with the barrel of the gun between her eyes, there was something that faltered.

And what had happened that precise second was what earned Jet a full time babysitting job with no benefits. But that was his life. He had accepted it long ago, and as the Girl came running in front of his car, arms flailing out of an alleyway, which had suddenly lit up. And as he heard the sound of gunshots and yelling following her, he had only one thought.

Killjoys don't get benefits.


	3. Lights

**The Girl POV**

She had a mutual agreement with the woman who wanted her dead at that one moment to be able to hold her breath for ten seconds. Ten seconds involving a look of horror and confusion spreading on her face as she gazed into the ruthless eyes of the woman. In that time span she understood only one thing. And that was if she didn't survive this encounter, she would be condemning the Drac which lay at the feet of her current offenders to an unfruitful death.

And she liked to consider herself a good person.

With a slow, collected breath, she felt a rush of adrenaline running through her veins as she saw the woman yelling something she couldn't quite comprehend. The reason of which may have been her lack of hearing, that conveniently happened whenever she needed it most, to herself it was all a blur as she bit back the urge to scream the names of the Killjoys in an attempt to conceal their identities from her attackers as she rushed down the steps along the side of the building. She would never admit it but she felt a wave of relief spread over her as she saw the car that would soon bring her to the only home she knew. She couldn't help but notice a hint of disgust in Jet's eyes as she raced around to the other side and jumped in the passenger seat. She put her head down and attempted to block out the cascading lights, the screams of the innocent and the guilty, not to mention Jet giving her another pathetic lecture. She knew what she had done well enough what she had done, but as she watched the streetlight soaring above her as the two sped out of Battery City she couldn't help but allow a smile take over her face despite the madness she had seen, and for a second, and not any more than one, she could've sworn that she saw Jet do the same.


End file.
